Les Marche-debouts
by Thumette
Summary: Réponse au 42ème défi du poney fringant. Les Haradrim forment un peuple terrible et cruel. Mais même au milieu du carnage et de la guerre, de belles fleurs, telles que l'amitié, peuvent éclore. Même entre deux espèces.


Réponse à mon premier défi du poney fringant. Le thème de ma fic n'est pas très original, mais j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop trop mal.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Printemps**

La nuit où nait Baoulé est une nuit sans lune. Les barrissements du nouveau-né se mêlent aux rugissements du vent du Nord-est, parcourant la savane.

« Mauvais présage, juge Sénoupho, le vent du Nord apporte la sécheresse. »

Près de son jeune fils, l'homme observe le troupeau saluant avec fracas la venue sur terre d'une nouvelle âme. Sa vie est déjà toute tracée. Quand passera quatre fois la saison des pluies, Baoulé sera offert au _Ngola_, lequel le dressera pour la guerre. La même saison débutera le service militaire de son fils. Sénoupho presse tendrement l'épaule de l'enfant debout à ses côté.

Mais Jali ne s'en rend pas compte. Ses grands yeux d'enfant sont fixés sur la harde, que l'on devine plus que l'on ne voit dans l'obscurité. Les cris longs et stridents résonnent encore et encore en lui, sans jamais cesser, réveillant les échos d'une méloppée lente et guturalle inscrite profondément en ceux de son peuple.

**oOoOoOo**

_Père refuse que je m'approche du troupeau. Je trop jeune et trop petit pour m'aventurer auprès des tiens, dit-il.  
__Il a raison bien sûr. Mais aujourd'hui, mère s'est assoupie à l'heure de la sieste. L'air était brûlant, les oiseaux silencieux. Une brise chaude, sifflant dans les hautes herbes, est parvenue jusqu'à l'entrée. Alors je me suis glissé hors de la case, et me faufilant dans le monde endormi, je suis parvenu jusqu'ici._

_Tu as toujours été mon préféré, le sais-tu ? Depuis la nuit où tu es venu au monde, et où j'ai assisté à ta naissance.  
__Peu de temps est passé, mais tu as tant changé ! Tu viens d'avoir un an, et tu es déjà bien plus grand que moi.  
__Père cependant dit que tu ne seras ni particulièrement grand, ni fort. Il ne te gardera pas pour la reproduction. Dans quelques années, toi et moi servirons le Ngola, qui nous enseignera l'art de la guerre._

_Mère redoute ce jour, où je lui serai ravi et emmené loin d'elle. Mais je ne serai pas seul. Je ne serai jamais seul, puisque tu seras avec moi. Est-ce que ta mère à toi te manquera aussi, Baoulé ?_

**oOoOoOo**

_Quand je n'étais pas encore sevré, ma mère m'apprit les lois de ce monde._

_Il y a ceux qui parcourent le Toit-du-Monde ; ils volent, et sont couverts de plumes.  
__Il y a ceux qui nagent dans l'eau des rivières ; ils sont muets et leur corps est recouvert d'écailles.  
__Il y a ceux qui broutent la toison de la Terre ; ils sont couverts de poils, et leurs têtes sont cornues.  
__Il y a ceux qui chassent la nuit ; leurs yeux voient dans le noir, leurs crocs sont pointus et leurs griffes acérées._

_Et puis il y a les Marche-debouts._

_Quel étrange troupeau vous faites ! Vous n'êtes ni forts, ni rapides. Votre peau si fragile et si tendre ne peut vous tenir chaud le soir, ni vous protéger de Ceux-qui-chassent-la-Nuit. Vous la couvrez de fourrures d'animaux volées, édifiez des demeures de terre que le premier souffle de vent emporte. Vous frappez sur des calebasses pour imiter le tonerre, soufflez dans des roseaux pour reproduire les cris de Ceux-qui-Volent._

_Tu es si petit et si frêle, même pour un Marche-debout. Tu babille sans cesse, petit être, ta voix ténue me rappelle le chuintement d'un ruisseau. Tes gestes sont doux, la bonté brille dans tes yeux. _

_Mais ma mère ajouta : "Méfie-toi des Marche-debouts, ils connaissent le secret du feu !"_

**oOoOoOo**

**Été**

Le seul moment de repos des futurs guerriers durant la journée est l'heure de la sieste ; quand l'immense lumière du soleil haut sur l'horizon endort le ciel et la terre.

Sur l'herbe brûlée de la savane, quelques cases sont dispersées au hasard. Nous sommes bien loin des merveilles de terre pisée de Bamiléké, la capitale du _Ngola_. Mais les jeunes apprentis sont habitués à vivre à la dure.

Il n'y a plus de troupeau maintenant. Les quelques animaux présents sont parqués dans des enclos, faits de pieux tournés vers l'intérieur. Les mammifères seront bientôt dressés à obéir à la voix, ainsi qu'à d'autres moyens de communication plus barbares. On leur enseignera la douleur et le goût du sang. On leur apprendra à ruer, écraser et tuer. Près d'un de ces enclos, un jeune garçon rêvasse.

**oOoOoOo**

_Vois-tu le soleil, tout là-haut ? C'est Bambara qui court sur sa gazelle de feu. Tous les jours il prend son envol de l'Est, puis le soir venu sombre à l'Ouest, dans la Grande Eau. Il passe ensuite dessous la terre, avant de resurgir de nouveau, le matin venu. Et la nuit durant, c'est sa sœur, Nalu, qui éclaire les cieux. _

_Nalu est sans cesse poursuivie par le Serpent Fang qui chaque nuit la blesse, si bien qu'on la voit décroitre. Elle finit cependant par le vaincre et brille de nouveaux là-haut._

_Mais il est dit qu'un jour, Fang tuera Nalu. Alors Bambara entrera dans une rage terrible et combattra Fang. Mais il perdra la lutte et Fang dévorera le soleil._

**oOoOoOo**

_Que vous êtes étranges, vous autres Marche-debouts. Les Bêtes-rampantes-écaillues se trainent sur le sol, c'est connu. Comment l'une d'entre elles pourrait grimper jusqu'au Toit-du-Monde et y dévorer le Feu-du-Ciel ? La vérité, c'est que vous autres Marche-debouts êtes des enfants, terrifiés par l'inconnu et l'au-delà, qui inventent des dieux pour se rassurer. Des dieux, des rois et des histoires merveilleuses. Et puis, comme un enfant est joueur, vous y rajoutez des légendes pour vous faire peur. _

**oOoOoOo**

**Automne**

Le Harondor ; une terre déserte, litigieuse et ruinée. Cela fait des siècles que nulle âme n'y vit. Parfois, une caravane de marchand d'esclaves passe, puis tout signe de présence humaine disparait de nouveau, durant de long mois.

Aujourd'hui une armée traverse la plaine battue par les vents.

En tête viennent les tambours. Puis différents rois et seigneurs, certains montés sur de petits chevaux au chanfrein bombé, suivis de légions d'hommes sombres, leurs visages peints de mystérieux signes rouge sang. Viennent ensuite d'immenses hommes à la peau noire comme la suie, possédant sûrement quelque sang de troll. Enfin, juste avant l'arrière-garde, deux douzaines de Mûmakil ferment la marche.

Bardés de chaînes hérissées de piques, leurs têtes peintes d'ocre rouge, leur lourde trompe fouette l'air. Chacun d'entre eux porte sur le dos une nacelle, dans laquelle une vingtaine d'archers sont entassés. L'un d'entre eux, assis sur le plancher, observe en rêvant les nuages.

**oOoOoOo**

_La route est encore longue, mais nous nous rapprochons du pays du l'ombre. Ensuite nous marcherons avec les armées d'Urulané le Seigneur Noir, sur la cité des hommes pâles.  
__J'ai __tant __rêvé de ce jour. Juché sur toi, je suis si loin du sol que les autres humains ne semblent guère plus grands que des fourmis. Le monde tremble sous ta lourde foulée, les nordiens comme les orcs fuient devant nous, tels des sauterelles devant un feu de prairie._

_Je sais que je ne devrais pas avoir ce genre de pensées. Nous méprisons les orcs, mais ils demeurent nos alliés, et les serviteurs de notre seigneur, Urulané Celui qui voit.  
__On dit qu'il vint à notre peuple, sous une apparence de chair, à l'aube des temps. Un homme ayant tenté de lever la main sur lui périt, le cœur éclaté. Alors nous sûmes qu'il était un dieu.  
__Les anciens racontent aussi que son esprit demeure au sommet d'une sombre tour atteignant les nuages. De là, il voit tout ce qui se passe sur cette terre._

_Les pâles hommes du Nord l'ont offensé. Aussi, nous nous rendons sur leurs terres, afin de piller leurs cité et incendier leurs maisons ; violer leurs femmes et réduire leurs enfants en esclavage._

_Ainsi nous vengerons le seigneur Urulané, et obtiendrons grande gloire et renom._

**oOoOoOo**

_Tu te réjouis petit être ?  
__Je pensais que tous les Marche-debouts étaient comme toi. Mais j'ai appris à les connaître._

_Ils ont cerclé mes défenses de fer, ils m'ont lacéré les flancs pour m'enseigner la douleur. Ils ont mutilé mes oreilles pour y faire passer une chaîne qui me retient définitivement prisonnier. Je ne peux me dérober ou désobéir, à moins d'endurer de terribles souffrances._

_Vous autres Marche-debouts êtes devenus des barbares. Vous êtes un peuple cruel chez qui le carnage et le sang sont des mets de choix, et qui élève la boucherie au niveau d'un art.  
__Quand à votre dieu, il me fait penser à un de ces démons que les héros combattent, dans les histoires que vous autres Marche-debouts vous vous narrez le soir autour des feux._

_La vérité, notre peuple la connait depuis bien longtemps. Il n'y a pas de dieux petit être, seulement des histoires qui font peur._

**oOoOoOo**

**Hiver**

L'eau d'ici a un gout de souffre. Elle est rare, il faut la garder précieusement. Se laver est évidemment proscrit. La sueur, la poussière et les cendres s'agglomèrent donc, formant une épaisse couche de crasse qui colle à la peau. Les mieux logés sont sans doute les bêtes, bien que le fourrage semble leur déplaire.

L'armée Haradrim est logée près de la Porte Noire, non loin des orcs habitant des cavernes creusées à même la roche. La proximité des créatures répugne les hommes, mais chacun fait de son mieux pour dissimuler son aversion. Le grand maître surveille du haut de sa tour, et son esprit traverse aussi bien les nuages que la chair.

**oOoOoOo**

_Nous partons demain. La guerre commence enfin._

_Je n'aime pas ce pays. Tout y a mauvais goût, même l'eau. Et il y a tous ces immondes orcs, et ces ombres qui volent. Leur cri horrible te vrille l'âme et te glace le cœur, t'ôtant tout courage et toute volonté. Mais surtout, il y a cet immense œil rouge qui voit tout et qui sait tout._

_Les autres sont aussi heureux de partir au combat. Ils ne cessent de parler de carnage et de butin ; de toute la gloire que nous allons remporter._

_Mais je ne sais pourquoi je suis parcouru de terribles frissons ; pourquoi mon estomac se noue ainsi à l'idée de me battre ?  
__Alors, l'évidence se fait en moi._

_J'ai peur._

**oOoOoOo**

_Tu es triste petit être ? Quand vous êtes tristes, vous autres Marche-debouts, de l'eau coule de vos yeux. Que c'est étrange ! Nos yeux à nous ne coulent que lorsque nous tombons malades. Pourquoi est-tu triste petit être ? Nous allons partir d'ici, quitter cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?_

_Ton Eau-des-yeux coule toujours. Laisse-moi gouter. C'est salé. Tu recule ? N'aie pas peur, ce n'est que ma trompe. Tu ris petit être ? Ris encore, j'aime quand tu ris !_

**oOoOoOo**

**Printemps**

Sur un champ de bataille désert, quelques ombres émergent, hagardes. Ils sont moins d'une poignée à avoir survécu. Ils errent tels des fantômes sur la plaine dévastée et silencieuse.

Un cri retentit soudain. C'est un homme serrant dans ses bras le corps de son frère mort. Il hurle son chagrin et sa douleur, sans se soucier qu'on puisse l'entendre sans se soucier qu'on puisse le tuer. Que vaut la vie quand on a tout perdu ?

Les plus forts se ressaisissent alors, et s'enfuient au loin. Certains mouront en chemin, d'autres parviendront jusqu'à chez eux, apportant la rumeur de la terrible colère des seigneurs de l'Ouest.

Un enfant marche, perdu, au milieu des cadavres. Sur son visage, une balafre écarlate s'étire de son front jusqu'à sa machoire, alongeant bizarrement son œil droit. Sa peau jadis sombre est à présent, colorée par le sang séché, plus rouge que noire.

**oOoOoOo**

_Le monde est-il devenu fou ? Comment un simple archer, un gamin tel que moi peut-il survivre alors qu'ont péri des seigneurs et des princes, alors que sont morts des rois ? Alors que même d'immenses et puissants mûmakil sont tombés ce jour-là !_

_Je rêvais de gloire. J'avais la tête farcie de récits, j'étais enivré d'histoires. Stupides histoires, pour un stupide petit garçon ! Que reste-t-il à présent de tout ça ? Rien, juste le vide, le vide, le vide !_

_Je voudrais pleurer moi aussi, je voudrais crier. Je voudrais que toute cette peine, toute cette douleur sorte enfin. Mais je n'y parviens pas. Pour l'instant, seul demeure le vide. Le vide que tu as laissé. _

**oOoOoOo**

_Il y a ceux qui parcourent le Toit-du-Monde ; et ceux qui vivent dans l'eau des rivières  
__Il y a ceux qui broutent la toison de la Terre ; et ceux qui chassent dans la nuit._

_Et puis il y a les Marche-debouts._

_On m'a mutilé les oreilles, on m'a lardé de coups, percé de milles verges aiguisées avant de m'achever d'un long pieux pointu. Mais la douleur s'efface à présent. Tout le mal qu'on m'a fait disparait ; et vois ! Je suis de retour chez nous !_

_Si j'étais un Marche-debout, je vous haïrais et je vous maudirais, mais je ne le suis pas ! Je suis d'une ancienne race, qui s'éveilla bien avant la votre, nous sommes les os de notre terre.  
__Et puis comment en vouloir à des enfants ?_

_Oh oui vous êtes des enfants, petit être, des enfants. Vous faites de vos histoires des réalités, des étendards que vous poussez devant vous au combat, chacun tentant de prouver que seule la sienne est vérité !  
__Les dieux, quel grand mot que les dieux ! Il serait tant d'apprendre petit être, que les dieux n'ont pas besoin de sang, ou alors, ce sont des démons. Les dieux se nourissent de contes, de récits et de chansons._

_Rentre chez toi petit être, il fait froid ici... Un arbre solitaire dépérit loin de son pays. Retourne là où tu appartient. Là où je t'attends. Viens à présent, il se fait tard. Tu m'entends petit être ? Jali, Jali !_

_..._

_Les Marche-debouts n'écoutent pas._


End file.
